Looking Back
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: As Root and Reese race to save Shaw, Root begins to have flashes of her time with Sameen. They had come such a long way. Was is really over before it officially began?


_(Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters. I'm just a writer with an imagination)._

_**So, this is my first Shoot fic. I never thought I would actually right one. I ALWAYS loved Shaw, but it took me awhile to fall for Root, it actually took Shaw, and after the last few episodes I decided to go back and watch ALL of Roots episodes all over again, and of course, I wanted to punch myself for not loving her immediately. So many layers to her character, and although I loved Carter and still love Shaw, Root is now my favorite. Anyway, with Sarah going MIA for a while, I think a lot of us needed something to help get past or process her departure and this is my way of doing it. As of right now, I'm only writing this one shot, but if I get more daring I'll do another small multi-chapter one of their "escapades." It depends on how daring I want to be. But for now, there's this...**_

* * *

><p>Reese's eyes began to fade as they made their way upstate. Root was doing everything she could not to think of her past with Shaw, but after she hung up with Harold she knew it was only a matter of time before the memories flooded her brain. She finally let a single tear escape as she let one memory in, but it wasn't until Reese finally sealed his eyes that she had a chance to process all her memories of Sameen with more.<p>

Root's first encounter with Shaw, she was posing as a CIA contact, Victoria Sinclair. As soon as Root opened the door she slammed her excitement behind her act, barely able to conceal it, especially after saying Shaw's name out loud. _Sam_. It was like meeting your childhood hero. Part of her felt guilty for having to tase Sameen and tie her up without a fight, but the other part of her was begging to get to the torture. She wanted to witness the marvel before her. This stone-cold sociopath who wasn't even 5'5, take everything Root had to give her; knowing full well that Shaw wouldn't budge while those before her begged for mercy. Sadly, their time was cut short. Later on, Root discovered that Shaw was just as intrigued by her during their brief encounter, of course, it was more in the, _I'm going to hunt you down and kill you sort of way at first_, but that slowly, _very slowly_ in Shaw's words, began to dwindle away.

In Root's eyes, their connection started immediately. She waited for the day when the machine might lead her to Shaw again and didn't hesitate at the chance to sneak into Sameen's very boring box of an apartment and kidnap her when that day came. Sure, anyone else might have found that creepy. Shaw wouldn't have, well she wouldn't have thought that if Root didn't tase her...again, but in Roots defense, what choice did she have? Really? Sameen didn't understand their connection just yet. She needed to take precautions. Besides, the last time they met Shaw shot her in the shoulder, so another tase was only fair.

"We're going to have so much fun together," Root's eyes twinkled behind the tears as she thought of the many times she said that to Shaw later on and always received an eye roll in return.

Root glanced over at Reese to make sure he wasn't awake yet, but even if he was, she knew he would give her some alone time. There was a mutual understanding between them. He lost Carter not so long ago, and would give Root what she needed, especially if Shaw were still out there. Harold had limits, thankful, Reese did not.

Root's mind flashed back to Shaw. It was funny, it took Sameen awhile to even admit she wouldn't mind having some fun with her, but when that day finally came, not only did Root make sure she had all the toys, but she always had a bowl of apples on the counter top in every hotel room she stayed in as a reminder of their CIA safe house mission. The time at the CIA safe house brought them closer. They had ten hours to kill and Root was planning on making the most of it. Shaw sat back and looked bored as Root read her file back to her like it was scripture; from memory, not from the machine. She even added an extra amount of giddiness to the things that particularly impressed her. Shaw slipped at one point and cocked a grin at her enthusiasm with her past missions and Root memorized it. Shaw was never one to show much emotion, but every time she would reveal a slither of amusement in what Root was doing she stored it away in her memory. It was her personal Sameen collection.

Things didn't progress the way Root had hoped after that, but it was still a step. Shaw even left her a permanent gift by punching her in the face, knocking her out with one swing. Of all the beatings, stabbings, and shootings Root had endured, her jaw was the only thing that left a lasting mark, there was even an extra crack whenever she spoke, and she didn't mind at all.

For awhile after that things went dark. Root had been held captive by Harold and she had to sit by while things in their world grew grim. It wasn't until Carter died that Shaw persuaded Harold to let her even assist them. Root kept her witty flirtatious comments to herself though. It wasn't the time for jokes. But even after assisting them with saving Reese, Harold betrayed her again. He didn't listen to her when Arthur Claypool's number came up and she had to act with the possibility of something happening to her. She was captured after rescuing them and lost her hearing in one ear due to some unapproved torture by Sameen's ex employer, Control.

Root closed her eyes for a moment and forwarded through the time after that experience not liking the time gap between her and Sameen. Yes, there were bigger things heading their way and it was important for Root to follow the machine, but it was also important for Shaw to stay close. And because of that, their friendship grew and Shaw ended up by her side more often without much protest. They stole a jet and soared from one end of the country to the other, communicating like actual adults when they weren't gunning people down. Shaw even fled to her side showing she cared even though she never voiced it when she was implanting a blind into Samaritan so they couldn't be located when the machine went online.

In the end, Root couldn't save them from the other machine, and it pained her to tell Sameen, but to Roots surprise, that was the moment when something shifted in Shaw. Root didn't even have to suggest to her what she wanted before they parted. Sameen grabbed her arm and dragged her into one of the abandon buildings close by. Root, of course, was expecting Shaw to continue this commanding direction throughout, but after Shaw told her to shut up and forcefully pulled Root into her, there were only moments of dominance. Like everything else, Root memorized everything Shaw was doing. Their kissing was vigorously passionate, but not sloppy. There was a need, but it was well controlled. Shaw tugged on Root's hair to compel a few moans from her but after ungracefully tugging at her pants; Shaw's actions were more planned out than strong-armed. Shaw was actually looking forward to pleasing her, to kneel below Root and show her exactly how well-trained she was at everything. When Sameen lowered her tongue she kept her eyes on Root. Yes, part of it was trust issues, Shaw didn't want her to try anything funny while she was in control, even after Root moaned for her not to worry, Shaw violently shook her head in between Root's legs causing her to jerk back and smash her head against the cold concrete wall. Another wail escaped Root's lips only enticing Shaw along. With that little bit of pain, Sameen dove in harder and faster, bringing Root high into the stars before her legs dropped her from a satisfied exhaustion.

After that, they didn't talk, and Root knew better then to poke at Shaw. Things were changing with the way the world was operating and with each other, and Shaw wouldn't be able to handle both. So Root left it at that, trying not to get sentimental as they drove back to the city only to have to walk away from each other. This was one of the only times Shaw looked back. They spun around simultaneously, said their goodbyes with their eyes locked before disappearing from each other and the rest of their friends for a period of time.

Root couldn't stay away for too long. And she was glad she didn't, because seeing Sameen in a tight black dress at her new job was a spectacular sight. Root kept her emotions under control though. Every call needed to be Shaws. Their moment together was just a fling, a farewell for the time being, expecting anything more could push her away for good. Or so Root thought. After she stopped by Shaw's new job a number of times to tease Sameen, the sociopath decided to return the favor, in the best way she knew how. Shaw uncovered where Root was staying that week and before Root could utter a witty comment as she rolled over in bed Sameen tased her.

"Did you miss me?" Shaw asked with a villainous smirk and Root did, although she wasn't pleased they couldn't do much that night thanks to Sameens rude welcoming, but from then on, Root was prepared.

Unconventional, was too simple of a word for what their relationship was, although Root was never allowed to question Shaw about it being anything more. It was fun. That's all Sameen said she wanted. And Root went with it. Shaw could say part of her never trusted Root all she wanted, but from the knife play, to the choke holds, to the plain boring evenings Root always knew there was more there before Sameen did, like every step in their relationship. And after Root's first close encounter with Samaritan during the elections rescuing Simon, it became clearer. Shaw went to find her, but Root became a ghost. She had to be. If not, she would have put Shaw in danger. It killed her to stay away, but Root was glad she came back when she did.

Just as Shaw's slight annoyance with Root's relationship with the machine was beginning to reveal itself, Root's jealousy with anyone else interested in Shaw came out, although she played it off like it was nothing. It wasn't until the night when Root decrypted Harold's notes that they both let it slip. Everything between them stared like normal, but as the night went on, their relationship shifted. The night started with drinks and Root slipping on her glasses to translate Harold's words. Shaw ran down the street and picked them up something to eat, slipping a napkin onto Root's lap while she worked. They ate as Root went through Harold's notes, throwing out a few witty comments while Shaw slapped them away with her usual annoyance, but she didn't pout or roll her eyes this time. It was more like friendly banter. After dinner, Root made a few smart ass remarks about Tomas and Shaw snagged her wrist and held them over her head as they fell onto the bed.

"Why so interested in Tomas?"

Root smirked. "Me? You're the one that hung up on me and went to his apartment."

"Nothing happened," Shaw let slip as her eyes widened.

Root again wanted to pick at that, but wouldn't risk Sameen storming out. Instead, she spun her hands out of Shaw's hold and flipped her over before Shaw could retort. "Well then, I guess it's only fair that I reward you for controlled behavior." Shaw scowled causing Root to squeeze her wrist harder until Shaw's hands began to turn purple.

"Do you want this or not?" Shaw hated to give in and kept her face stone serious, finally giving her a quick nod in reply. "Was that really so hard?" But Root didn't give Sameen time to respond and dove for her mouth. This was the moment Root was waiting for and she would make the most of it. To show Shaw once and for all what she could bring to their relationship. Root only lasted a few minutes on top before Shaw flipped her over with a satisfied smirk from ear to ear. But this night was just the two of them; both taking turns proving to the other, no distractions, no more witty comments, no more dangerous toys, just their hands and bodies pleasing the other until the sun came up. As Shaw went to leave that morning she grabbed an apple from the bowl. It was the one and only time she had done this and it told Root that maybe there really was a chance for them.

After that night though, their lives became more chaotic than it already had been. Shaw's cover had been blown and Samaritan was planning their next move. Once again, Samaritan was leading them by their noses. Root did her best to act like her usual self, but inside she was terrified, especially for Sameen. It didn't take long for her emotions to start leaking out and Shaw, although their relationship was growing, was becoming more standoffish. Root was pushing and part of her didn't care. She could feel in her gut something was off and that something terrible would be happening, even if the machine didn't quite see it yet. Root needed Sameen to know how she actually felt before it was too late, only time was already against them.

Root turned off the highway waking Reese up officially. They needed to scoop the place out. They could move about with the machine as their guide, but she was limited with Samaritan throwing curve balls at them left and right. John decided to go out on foot alone since all eyes were now on two people with ski mask. It was simply smarter and easier if just one of them left the car to look around. It also gave Root one last moment to herself and her memories of Sameen. Root was planning her goodbye the other day when she had the machine connect them under Wall Street. She started out with her casual banter until Shaw shut it down…in person. Her heart dropped. Shaw was there. To save them. It was now or never, Root began to let it out, expressing how good they were together, Shaw made them out to be an disaster waiting to happen at first, until the elevator froze. That button. That damn button. With one step Root knew what was going to happen, yet she tried to stop her, then Sameen turned. All the jokes left Root's eyes and Shaw finally saw the seriousness behind them. It was love. And although asking for anything like that from Shaw would never be appropriate she saw it too. Her response was more than what Root expected. She pulled Root toward her one last time, showing everyone what they already knew was going on between them. They were real. Everything they were doing meant something enough for Shaw to finally express it out loud in her own way. But before Root had a chance to process it, she was thrown into Lionel's arms and Shaw was closing the cage, separating them.

Root shook her head before the painful memories too fresh to recall played out. Shaw was alive. She knew it. And no matter what she had to do she would get her back. That was the only option, whether or not the machine approved of it or not. She was getting her back. Reese strolled back to the car and tapped on the window letting Root know it was time and with those memories of Sameen swirling through her mind, she stepped out of the car with more determination than ever before.

"It's not over yet."


End file.
